It
by SirPlop
Summary: A quick story of a creature that, well, somethings. Picture does not represent, just looks epic.


Who am I? What am I? Where am I from?

These are all questions I have been asking myself for as long as I can remember. I could not speak to anyone, for I am mute. Everyone thinks I'm a horror from that blasted Everfree Forest.

Oh, what am I thinking? I haven't even introduced my self.

I am, what these ponies refer to as '_The Omega_'. The ponies run from me, yelling "Monster, Monster!" But I am no monster, I would never hurt a fly. Well, I might be a carnivore, but I do not kill anything that is equine-shaped or can speak. So I spend most my days sitting on this rock at the edge of the Everfree, forever gazing upon the village I have come to know as 'Ponyville'. It is a beautiful town, it's cheery streets and happy ponies all made it even more pleasant.

Or that;s what most of the woodland creatures think. They don't even know what I am. I don't even know what I am. But all I know is that the ponies fear me. I did, one night, manage to see my reflection in a window. I then saw why everypony is terrified of me. I was tall, pitch black, and was very skinny. Worst of all was my face, the nine spider-like eyes adorned my head like opals, and my mouths like traps, sharp teeth lining four flaps of skin and two smaller variations off to the sides. I did have wings, but they appear to be to under-developed to use for flight.

This window is also how I managed to meet one of two things I can be happy about in my life. She calls herself Luna, and all the other ponies bow and are seemingly more polite around her. I have no clue why they are like that. She has told me that she has a sister named Celestia, who raises the sun and that she raises the moon. I still do not believe such a thing. She comes to visit once a month, and even then when she arrives she has this very jumpy-scared-like expression. I still believe that she still is terrified of the forest. Or Me.

The other pony in my current life is a zebra named Zecora. I've known Zecora since she moved into the forest. I go to her for treatments for a serpent's bite or a bear's claw. Even if she rhymes with everything she says, she is still nice. I've known just about every creature in the forest since they moved here. I've actually been in this blasted forest for longer than anything. Longer than the legends say it's been here.

Let me give you a sample of one of the times I had tried to communicate with a pony. More specifically, a pegasus who seemed to be more in touch with the woodland realm than any other I have witnessed.

So one night, when the moon was full, I emerge from the Everfree. I come close to the little house she lives in, peeping in the windows. I saw her bedroom window, which appeared to be filled with candle light. I peeked in, noting what she was doing. Teaching bats flight patterns.

How Cute.

I picked up my incredibly long arm ( About 8 feet long) and used the talon like claw to knock on the window.

_Once…Twice…Thrice times I rap._

I hear her stand up and walk to the window, her hooves thumping against the wood. She opens the window and peeps down.

Straight into my face.

She gasped and sort of… poofed, back into her room. I lift one leg (roughly 9 feet long) and place it into the window. I climb the rest of the way in. All the candles were out, except one, held by the pegasus.

"Please don't eat me." I heard her whimper. I cocked my head to one side as I stared at her with my nine eyes. She was trembling, whimpering, and above all; crying. I gave off a sort of terrifying moan and stepped out of the window. She stood up and looked out of the window as I ran off, back to the forest. The next day, I heard her ranting about me, and how I "Attacked her in the middle of the night and then ran off without a sound."

I am The Omega. The Terrorizer, The Carnivore, the Silent Stalker.

And I have done nothing to gain any of this.

So, now I am away from it all. Away from the Everfree, away from the Ponies. Away from Zecora and Luna. I tried leaving Equestria completely once. Here's an excerpt from a journal of my travels I kept.

_I went to the Border once,_

_A long time ago._

_There's nothing there._

_Just Ice forever._

And so I ended up here, all alone with nothing to smile about. I tried going to Canterlot to talk to Luna, but the guards pushed me back and even stabbed me. I simply fled. Later that day, I eavesdropped on the soldiers who attacked me. They told their commander that "We have never seen a creature fight so fiercely, but we sent it away limping."

They got promotions.

I managed to find a quiet cave beneath Canterlot, somewhere near the 'Crystals Caverns' as they call them. My hunger grew, and so did me. I became thicker, my wings grew and I could fly, and my mouths merged to form a single tunnel, many razor-sharp teeth lining it. I even grew a tail, covered with spikes.

One day, when I am asleep in my cave on an overhang, two fillies and a colt come into my domain. I might not have ears, but I can hear them in my sleep.

"What is this place?" one of the fillies ask.

"That's not important. What's important is what is _This_?" the other filly says, looking over what I believe was my last meal, which happened to be a small dragon.

"Looks like a dragon." the colt says.

"Maybe Celestia or Luna would like to look at it." The first filly exclaims.

"That's a great idea Rose! We'll be praised!" The second filly shouts. This stirs my sleep, making my eyes open with a sort of poppy noise and making me let of a deep growl. I see them freeze in place. They look mighty delicious.

No. No Equines.

I manage to settle back to sleep and I hear them gallop away up the mountainside. A few days later, I hear more hoof-steps. These ones are lighter, more elegant than the fillies. I open my eyes with the same poppy noise as the day before. I gaze down into my cavern and see 6 guards, each wearing golden armor, and two alicorns. One alicorn was larger than the other. My vision was still blurry from sleep, so I could not tell what was exactly what. I can hear the alicorns speak.

"This dragon is quite large, possibly what Twilight reported as an "Elder Dragon". We might be able to learn from it." The tall one says. The small one looks down at the deceased dragon and shrugs.

"Whatever it is, it is valuable. But what I really want to know is what could have done this." the short one says. The voice clicks somewhere in my mind, but I am unable to make the connection fully. I let out a low, menacing growl. I see the guards shake and tremble with fear. I smirk to myself.

"Sister." The short one says.

"Yes?" the tall one answers.

"I believe we have found what caused this." The short one says. She points up towards me, and the sister follows her point.

The larger sister gasps, "Thats impossible." She turns around and begins running from the cave, "Don't just stand there, get out!"

And so they did. All fleeing before me, running away to the above city. I settle myself back down and fall asleep once more. In a few more days, I hear more voices. the two alicorns from last time, and another one from long ago.

"I-I don't think I can communicate with s-something so big." The small voice comes. I opened one eye and looked down at them. The two alicorns were there and that blasted yellow pegasus from years past.

"Um.. Mr. um…. whatever you are? What are you?" I heard her ask, her voice quivering in fear. I rose and hoped down from the overhang. I landed a few feet in front of them, my wings spread far.

"I am that which can not be named. I am all that you have feared. I am what you remember. I am the Omega!" I yelled in a booming voice I didn't know I had. The yellow pegasus froze, her eyes small.

"The Omega? Gahah!" She screamed as she rushed from the cave. The taller sister ran to the cave entrance and scanned around for the yellow one. The small sister walked up to me.

"Omega." She said bluntly.

"Luna." I responded." This thi-"

***SHICK***

I looked down at my chest, a bright yellow glowing spear sticking out. I waved my head around to my back, where the other side was sticking out. I looked up at the other sister, who was holding another magic yellow spear with her magic.

"Don't you lay a claw on her." She said, very menacingly. She tossed the spear, scoring me lower on the chest.

"Tia, Stop!" Luna yelled.

"Luna, you and I both know this… Abomination, must be cleansed from Equestria." The sister said. That made me mad. I charged forwards, knocking Luna off to the side. I gave a mighty roar, charging straight at her. She created another spear, and another, and another… soon she had an armada of spears. I did not relent, I was so overcome with rage and hatred and bloodlust.

Now there's something I never expected to find within myself. Bloodlust.

She raised the spears, and they all flew true.

To this day, I do not know who I am, what I am, or exactly where I'm from. But I know this:

_Do not open that seal._


End file.
